Creation
The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. Opposing force of Destruction. Not to be confused with Mental Projection or Animation. Also Called * Almighty Hand * Conjuring * Creation Magic * Magic Materialism * Materialization * Molding Magic Capabilities User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. Applications * Create something and/or anything out of nothing: ** Create anything to a infinite scale. ** Create energy and matter to a infinite scale. ** Create life, souls or anything biological/organic. ** Create living tissue to regenerate. ** Create tools, weapons, automatons etc. * Big Bang Inducement * Imagination Manifestation Variations * Ability Creation * Alternate Universe Creation ** Alternative Dream Universe * Constructs Creation ** Elemental Constructs ** Universal Force Constructs * Cosmic Creation ** Galaxy Creation ** Planetary Creation ** Star Creation ** Planetary System Creation * Creation Embodiment * Deity Creation * Dimension Creation * Elemental Generation * Energy Generation * Infinite Supply * Life Creation ** Organic Generation *** Lifeless Body Creation * Matter Creation * Mecha Creation * Memory Manifestation * Object Creation Touch * Object Creation * Potion Creation * Portal Creation * Personal Domain Creation * Recreation * Remote Materialization * Robot Creation * Soul Creation * Universal Recreation * Universe Creation * Weapon Creation * Vocal Creation Associations * Concept Manipulation * Omnificence Limitations * Users Imagination can limit this power * Amount of raw power one has is limiting factor. * May need to know how a object work in order to create it fully functional. * Process may not be instantaneous, especially when large objects are being created. * May require knowledge of chemistry and biology Known Users Gallery File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) creating a tiny sun. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's ability, "Materialization", can create anything he can think up. Kakine Dark Matter.jpg|Kakine's "Dark Matter" can allow him to create anything not bound by laws of physics, and even a new body for himself. File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using his "The Visionary" ability to create anything, even a clone of himself, another being, a meteor, or vacuum of outer space. Great_Spirit.jpg|The Great Spirit can create virtually any space-based phenomenon. 1088594-solus 08 cvr-1-.jpg|After completing her Ascension, Solusandra created an entire race of demigods. 76691-104166-ion super.jpg|As a host to Ion, Kyle Rayner could create anything. Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand acts as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe. 719px-Babutsu Sozo.png|Rikudou Senin can create anything via Creation of All Things. Rune_of_Beginning.jpg|Rune of Beginning represents creation. Roxy creates.gif|Roxy Lalonde creates a Perfectly Generic Object with her Rogue of Void powers. Harihara_H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) is an goddess of creation and destruction that destroys and recreate thing she doesn't like Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Creation Category:Divine Powers Category:Generation Category:Primordial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers